irieunfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Ciloumante
The Kingdom of Ciloumante is a constitutional monarchy located primarily on the island of Abrial. Ciloumante also owns territories on the eastern half of the island of Espion. Ciloumante is divided into four military districts and subdivided into thirteen provinces. The majority of the citizens speak English but east of the Idusabel Mountain Range, primarily around Berú, French is spoken heavily and taught in schools. Etymology The name Ciloumante is a portmanteau of the names of two Medieval nations, the Mante Empire, and the Cilou-étà Empire. In 1104 AD both Empires agreed to the Sutrose Concordant creating the Cilou-Mante Empire, soon the Cilou-Mante Empire adopted the Drapeau de Deux Rois as their flag until the Ambriod Kingdom was annexed in 1392 AD. History Ancient History Organization The Kingdom of Ciloumante's government is organized according to a preset government outline, with the Monarch as the leader of the nation's government and religious society. After the monarch is the head of Parliament, and the head of the ministries, the Prime Minister. Parliament is divided into two houses, the Senate and the National Assembly. The Senate and the National Assembly vote on matters that the Monarch does not have control over, like national decisions. The Senate is comprised of two Senators from each Province and a People's Representative from each province. The National Assembly is comprised of one People's Representative from each province and the Priemer from each province. The ministries take orders exclusively from the Prime Minister and Monarch, but some of the legislative decisions are voted on by Parliament. Government Ciloumante is a Constitutional Monarchy that consists of several ministries and a parliament to vote over legislative and some executive decisions before being sent to the Monarch and Prime Minister for approval. Examples of these decisions are weather or not to inact a new law, or forming a new national holiday. Power such as declaring war, signing peace agreements, arranging alliances, and vassalizing states lies with the Monarch or the Prime Minister when the Monarch is incapacitated. Parliament Ciloumante's Parliament consists of two houses, the Senate and National Assembly. Together both houses vote on certain decisions that affect the people of Ciloumante. The Senate is arranged to be in favor of government policies, while the National Assembly is meant to favor the wishes of the people. Parliament convenes at the Blue Palace in Cadarois. Ministries Ciloumante has ten ministries, they follow as such: *Ministry of the Interior *Ministry of War *Ministry of Defence *Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Ministry of Finance *Ministry of Trade *Ministry of Justice *Ministry of the Militumro *Ministry of Education *Ministry of Culture Demographics Ciloumante is home to five cultures, the Ciloumante Culture being the largest and most prominent, it stretches all of Ciloumante and into some neighboring territories. The second largest culture is the Albruel Culture, the ancient predecessor to the Ciloumante Culture. The third, fourth, and fifth most prominent cultures follow, respectively, Exon, Kyono, and Endriad. The religion of Ciloumante is strictly enforced by the Ministry of the Militumro, as a result, the majority of the country follows the religion layed out by the government. On Espion, because of the prominence of Protestantism the Ministry of the Militumro tries to influence the people's religious beliefs very little, but on Abrial, Catholicism is government sponsored, and signs of other religions are quickly acted upon by Ciloumante's religious authority and the populace is usually quickly converted back to the government approved religion. Culture Politics Ciloumante is currently in political contact with all nations in the world.